1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a media distribution system, and more particularly to a media distribution system and a method thereof for mobile communication device, wherein media information can be securely exchanged between a mobile phone and a service provider primarily through a telecommunication network.
2. Description of Related Arts
Sending short messages through telecommunication network has become a normal practice for cellular phone users. In some occasions, sending short messages is a convenient way of exchanging information between two parties in that they do not need to make an actual phone call, thus saving the hassles of dialing numbers, waiting for reply and leaving voice messages when the other party does not answer that phone call. Moreover, when one party wishes to transmit the same message to a plurality of recipients through a telecommunication network, it is perhaps not wise for him to make separate phone calls to each individual recipient. Sending short messages would be his best possible option. As a matter of conventional arts, however, sending messages through telecommunication networks are usually limited to short and simple text messages, presumably because no one has thought of receiving more complicated or confidential information through the telecommunication.
As a result, when people wish to acquire more sophisticated or confidential information when they are traveling (i.e. in outdoor environment), they usually utilize laptop computers rather than mobile phones. A reason for this particular social practice may be that it is more convenient and secure to handle sophisticated information by computers.
While this attitude is understandable, those skilled in the arts have largely ignored a big disadvantage in relation this social practice. In particular, while information technology employed in laptop computers are drastically advancing, no one notices a key issue in relation to outdoor receipt and transmission of information—that laptop computers, though small when compared with their desktop counterparts, are nevertheless bulky and heavy to carry.
There are several relatively minor disadvantages too. First, laptop computers are usually expensive (or at least more expensive than mobile phones) so that they are easy to become a target of thefts. Consequently, users who bring their laptop computers with them while traveling have to pay extra attention to their laptop computers. This can cause great inconvenience to the users of laptop computers. Imagine a familiar situation: when one is traveling alone on a train with his laptop computer, and if he needs to go to restroom, he will have to find a secure place to store his laptop computer or to ask a reliable person to keep it for him temporarily.
Second, laptop computers are usually sophisticated instruments designed for accomplishing complicated tasks which involve more than wirelessly transmitting or receiving information, even information of a sophisticated nature. As a result, when users carry with them wherever they go, their laptop computers have a higher risk of being damaged by other objects or accidentally strong vibration. Here, the bad thing about laptop computers is that they are generally expensive to repair when broken down.
Third, it is easily conceivable that those users who bring their laptop computer for acquiring or sending information while traveling may also wish to carry their mobile phones. This obviously imparts great inconvenience to such users. Moreover, the laptop computers and the mobile phone usually utilize two different kinds of communication networks respectively, the user have to spend a considerable amount of money for separately subscribing the use of these two communication networks.
Fourth, there exist certain occasions where launching a laptop computer is undesirable or physically infeasible. For example, a user may feel very troublesome to launch a laptop computer (which usually takes three to five minutes) when what he wants to do is just to receive and watch a short video clip. The same feeling may also emerge when the user is in a compact area, such as in a restroom.